Kurome's Revival
by Nel's Wolf
Summary: This is a continuation of Megadimension. Kurome and arfoire are back. Noire is thought to be dead. What will the other CPUs do to avenge her. Uzume and Big Neptune are out of contact. The story is longer than I thought. I will be improving chapter 2 including addig in the characters when they speak to stop some confusion
1. It seems Kurome is Back

How did it come to this what went wrong.

"Uni watch out!"

It was just supposed to be a simple quest.

"Noire!" Uni screamed as a sword pieced Noire's torso. Noire had tried to block it for her but it instead shattered her sword.

"Uni run." Noire barely squeaks out as the pain envelopes her body and mind.

"Noire!" Uni yelled wanting desperately to help but knowing there was little she could do but to follow her sister wishes. At any moment Uni expected herself to be shot out of the air and to plummet to the ground. But nothing came she just continued to fly. She figured whatever reason they have for letting her go she better take it before they changed their minds.

"Why didn't you finish the other one off."

"Arfoire relax, she will warn the other CPUs and when she does they will come to us all we have to do now is set up a trap."

"Hmmmmm, pretty smart."

"Now, for this one." Kurome says as she propped up the injured CPU into sitting position.

"What are you doing." Noire yells in opposition but to weak to resist.

"Now, what to do I could just leave you for death or kill you now just to be sure, but where's the fun in that." Kurome raises her hands and gently taps Noire on her forehead.

"Ah!" Noire suddenly felt her mind become clouded but her body seem to swell in strength and the wound healed.

"Instead I'll make you my servant. I want to know the true extent of a CPU's strength." With that Noire fell unconscious. Not being able to realize that she was being transported into Heart Dimension.

* * *

On Uni's flight back to Lastation's basilicom all she could do was think about Noire's death. It seem to haunt her the way that the sword that was meant for her killed Noire instead. Uni felt guilty. Uni felt that Noire's death was her fault and hers alone. Once Uni arrived arrived at the basilicom K-sha immediately runs up to her.

"Uni what happen? Are you alright? Where's Noire? Uni?"

Uni mentally broken replies in a simple deadpan voice, "Noire is dead." With that Uni seemingly collapse on to the floor devoid of all her strength.

K-sha seem to completely collapse completely losing a=nearly all her will. But just as soon as she fell apart she recollect her self. And with a final half dead look she said. "Uni let's make them pay for killing Noire. Only their deaths shall suffice.

K-sha thought back upon Blanc in sadness. How will Blanc feel about Noire's death. K-sha had no way to explain to a cat how Noire died. But Blanc would know when Noire didn't come for her usual visits.

K-sha and Uni just lay there for a while until Kei walks up wondering what happen and where Noire was.

"Lady Uni, where have you been? I came for a visit and neither you nor Lady Noire was here. Lady Uni are you alright? You don't look so good."

Uni and K-sha stood up. Then Uni facing Kei with a gloomy face. "I'm alright but Noire has been killed." Uni flinches when she spoke.

Kei kept a straight face but all it took was a glance into her eyes to know that great sadness hide behind the barrier that she erected. Let me explain who Kei is. She is currently a entrepreneur who owns a very successful company. But her importance is that she used to be Lastation's oracle.

The three stand there in silence635766.63 and shock for a while. Just thinking on the notion that a CPU is dead and the one that's dead is Noire. "We should notify the other CPUs about what transpired." Uni nods agreeing with Kei. Kei, Uni, and K-sha contacted their teammates. Kei contacted the other oracles. K-sha contacted the other Gold Thirds. Uni contacted the other candidates and CPUs. Each knowing what must be done. They each go to their private quarters as to not disturb each other in explanation.

As each made their calls wearing a gloomy face those that picked up quickly caught the mood well except Neptune. Uni was easily able to get the other CPUs and candidates.

"Yo Uni whaz up."

"Sis I don't think now is the time to fool around."

"Uni is everything all right you look depress."

"Mrs. Uni looks sad."

It took a bit for Neptune to notice the mood of the conversation.

"Uni, what seems to be troubling you today? Did something terrible happen?" Vert asked in a very worried voice.

"Uni is something troubling you?" Nepgear asks worryingly.

"Yes the reason i have contacted you all is because Noire has been killed." With that Uni's expression became grim and dark almost as if sadness completely engulfed her.

Shock expression of disbelief, horror, and sadness spread across the faces of all the goddesses.

"How did this happen." Neptune speaks up in a far more serious tune than usual.

"Please do fill us in." Vert snapping out of her daze as well.

"What happened?" Blanc seeming to return to normal.

However, Uni could tell that Noire's death truly sank in deep. "Well, we found a report about increase monster activity along Lastation's border with gamindustri's graveyard, so Noire and I went to check it out. At the location however was a lot more monster than we could of imagined, and not only that but we also found Kurome and Arfoire there almost as if they were waiting for us to arrive. We didn't even have a choice but to engage in combat as hundreds of aerial enemy types attacked us. Noire died saving me from an attack, and I ran without even looking back. I'm just surprised that I even got out of there alive." And with that Uni's expression sank even deeper and darker into guilt and depression.

The other goddesses and candidates aren't sure what to say.

"We should probably let everyone else know." Neptune says in hope of starting up a conversion.

"K-sha and Kei are talking to the others right now they most likely know by now."

"Perhaps we should meet in Lastation to further our discussion."

With that the 3 goddesses and 4 candidate nod, say their farewells and turn off their conversions.

* * *

About 2 hours later, the Oracles, Gold Thirds, Candidates, and CPUs all met up in Lastation's basilicom.

"We should plan our attack carefully. If they let Uni go they likely have a plan. They will of likely set up many traps by now." As usual Histoire led the group in planning.

"Agreed reckless action would be most unwise." Kei nodded in agreement.

"What information do we have on them." Vert asked.

"We fought them already what new would we have to go over." Blanc seemed impatient with the meeting going nowhere.

"Blanc's right they don't seem that different from when fought them back in Heart Dimension." Uni interjected with what she has gotten out of her fight with Kurome and Arfoire.

"Have you'll gotten in contact with Uzume yet. She was a good help in defeating Kurome back in Heart Dimension." Kei wanted to know there advantages at this point.

"No, unfortunately we haven't been able to contact her or Big Neptune yet." Histoire seem down with her failure to contact them.

"We haven't seen them since those two left to explore the rest of our Gamindustri."

"Well in that case we can't trust them to show up to help. We must figure out a way without them or Noire. Will 3 Next Gen CPUs be enough to stop Kurome." Kei asked worryingly.

"Don't doubt us. We are Goddesses we can do anything if we work together. As long as we have me the Protagonist."

"Don't doubt us goddesses." **(I'm sorry guys I'm not exactly sure of Blanc's personality.)**

"Even without Noire, Uzume, or Big Neptune, we should still be able to take care of an enemy we already defeated once."

Right then the communication devices of the oracles started to ring. They picked up their devices and checked what the emergency was.

"It seems we may not have the pleasure of time to complete a plan."

"Yes, it seems a large group of monsters have been spotted along each nations' border with Gamindustri Graveyard and are attacking nearby civilian populations. It seems that Lastation is being hit the hardest."

"It looks like we must go as we are. But its what we do best."

* * *

A few days ago

"Croire you traitor how could you betray us like this."

"Hmph, like I told you before my loyalty lies with whoever makes history the most interesting."

"Kurome you won't get away with whatever you're planning."

"Oh, my naive other half you will see just how easily I can pull this off. Now return to me and let us once again be one."

"I will never join back with you. I will never submit to the likes of you. I would rather die."

"Then so be it."

"Uzume noooooooooooo." Big Neptune screamed as Kurome plunged a sword through Uzume's chest almost instantly and then absorb what was left of her.

"Now for this one what should I do with you."

"Uz-ume." Big Neptune losing grasp of reality after witnessing the death of Uzume began to fall into despair.

"You'll make an useful pawn." Kurome taps Neptune on the forehead sending her into a deep slumber. "Now to start the disillusion that will make a puppet for my control." Kurome sent Neptune into Heart dimension to start the process.


	2. What will our Heroes do

**I don't know Croire's or Kurome's characters very well either.**

Croire: "Are their transformations finished yet?"

Kurome: "Be patient Croire"

Croire: "Uggh can't you speed this up."

Kurome: "Patience, it takes time for this delicate process. Soon these two will be under my control. In a delusion of which they can never break free."

Croire: "That's a laugh coming from the one who failed to send the four goddesses into a whirlpool of darkness."

Kurome: "I have learned from that incident. Now I have figured out how to perfect the delusion, this time they won't be able to break free of the dark reality that I set them in. However, more time is needed to perform the delusional spell."

Croire: "Well it looks like we won't have as much time as you want. The CPUs seem to be preparing for an attack already."

Kurome: "Don't worry that's what Arfoire and the delusional monsters are for; to buy us some time."

Croire: "Just don't let the powers I lent you go to waste."

Kurome "Do not worry about it I will see to this world's end one way or another."

* * *

 **Some time passes**

Kurome: "It seems the first specimen has awaken."

Croire: "Oh it's her. I wonder how she feels about being kept like a specimen."

Kurome: "Let's see how well the delusion has work."

The Big Neptune awaken untangling from what held her in place. "Good Morning Uzume."

Kurome: "Morning Big Nepsy, how was your rest."

Neptune "I feel like I'm ready to do anything."

Kurome: "Be patient we have to wait for our other sister to awaken."

* * *

 **Back at the Basilicom**

Uni: "What is our plan of action."

Neptune: "Easy, we'll just do what we always do. Blindly charge into battle and let our overwhelming power take care of our enemies."

Nepgear: "Neptune, I don't think that will work."

Histoire: "Let us first prepare. Everyone let's meet up tomorrow here. We should first prepare and gather everything we will need for this fight."

* * *

 **Later in Lastation's Basilicom**

K-sha: "Uni what gun is that. I've never seen it before anywhere."

Uni: "It's a gun that me, Nepgear and God Eater made, but it required a far higher SP than any of us could possibly have. So we never used it."

K-sha: "Then why are you bringing it out now."

Uni: "Because I think that if I modify this and change it into a sniper rifle I might be able to use it."

K-sha: "That's a good idea. May I help."

Uni: "That would be great K-sha. Thank you for your help."

* * *

 **Later in Leanbox's Basilicom**

Chika: "Sister, I can't possibly let you partake in such a dangerous adventure."

Vert: "Chika, I'll be fine besides would you not be there to protect me. Chika, please help me find our best spears."

You could practically see Chika light up the room as she starts imagining herself as the knight in shining armor protecting her princess Vert. "You're right sister Vert. I'll be there to keep you safe, you can count on me."

Vert: "Thank you, Chika for your understanding. I trust that you have my back."

Chika: "I won't disappoint you sister Vert."

S-sha "Don't forget about me now."

Vert: "How can we forget about you S-sha and E-sha. We will be counting on you to be fully prepared as well."

E-sha: "We will not disappoint you Vert."

* * *

 **Later in Lowee's Basilicom**

Ram: "We finally get to show big sis what we can do."

Rom: "Yes, let's do our best."

Ram: "We'll show Blanc just how strong we've gotten."

 _Skip_

Blanc: "Mina C-sha, I need you two keep an eye on Rom and Ram when we are on the battlefield."

Mina: "Yes, lady Blanc I'll do my best to keep them out of trouble."

C-sha: "Of course, Blanc. We wouldn't want any harm on the little ones. I'll keep an eye open for all of us."

Blanc: "Thanks you two. Be careful."

Mina: "We'll be careful. You should do the same."

C-sha: "I can take care of myself."

* * *

 **Later in Planeptune's Basilicom**

Histoire: "Neptune why are you still not getting any work done."

Neptune: "Come on Histy can't I relax a little before going into battle."

Histoire: "All the others are preparing for the battle including Nepgear and C-sha and you should be as well."

Neptune: "Nah Histy. All I need is my completely overpowered game-changing DLC weapons. Those are right in my closet. See Histy no worries."

Histoire: "Uggh."

 _Skip_

B-sha "Nepgear why are you bringing me down here."

Nepgear: "I need your help finishing up my Nepgeardam. I know there's something I can improve on. I fell that you may know and have the right materials to help me."

B-sha: "Okay..."-"WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY!"

Nepgear: "It's only six. Every girls needs at least a few right."

B-sha "No no no. Nepgear you need to get back in touch with society."

Nepgear: "Awwwww. B-sha doesn't like me anymore."

B-sha: "How did you even get that out of what I said."

Nepgear's expression and mood drops down even further.

B-sha: "Nepgear, I never said that. We're friends. I can't hate you."

Nepgear: "Yeah, B-sha said we're friends."

B-sha: "Let's just get working."

 _Skip_

IF: "Neptune, what are you'll doing?"

Neptune: "Oh hi Iffy and Compa, we are going to avenge Noire."

* * *

 **Next Day at Lastation's Basilicom**

Histoire: "Is everyone ready."

Everyone at once chants, "Yes." Though none excited for this adventure.

Vert: "What is our plan."

Uni: "Well there is a report of a large number of monsters near the Lastation boundary with Gamindustri Graveyard. They're related to Kurome's location, so we are going to scout it out."

Neptune in a bit of confusion asks, "Uni what that other rifle you have. I've never seen it before."

Uni: "It was a shot gun that Nepgear and I helped God Eater make, but I've modified it to be used as a sniper."

Nepgear: "Uni I thought the SP requirement for that was to high for any of us to use."

Uni: "I've modified it to use mine any K-Sha's lily rank, our shares, our feelings, and our friendship as its source of energy."

Neptune trying not to break out in a fit of laughter, "so it's a fan ship cannon."

Uni: "Yes Neptune it is in fact a friendship cannon."

Vert: "Alright on a serious note is everyone ready."

All at once "Yes!"

K-sha "Let's get a move on then."

* * *

 **Later near Lastation-Gamindustri Graveyard Border**

The CPUs and CPU candidates scouted ahead of the oracles and Gold Thirds flying up high in the skies looking down below. Until a sudden energy beam shot up at them almost hitting Vert. Looking closer from the direction of the beam, They could see a massive hoard just resting there with what seemed to be a cloaked figure in the back just waiting for them. They decided to fly back and pass the information on to the others.

B-sha: "You'll are back so soon what is waiting for us up ahead for you'll to appear so worried."

Uni: "There's a massive hoard up ahead likely to contain thousands of monsters. They seem to be expecting us."

Histoire: "Oh my what should we do. That many will surely tire us out long before we can kill them all. This will leave us very vulnerable. With the fact that they seem to be expecting us. Meaning they are likely prepared for our arrival."

Mina: "What should we do?"

K-sha"Perhaps we should take them on from a range."

B-sha "I don't think we have enough firepower for that."

Vert: "Well we certainty can't take them head on. What should we do?"

Nepgear: "Let's try the sniper. It is the only thing we have with possibly enough firepower."

Uni: "I don't think it's strong enough for that. I had to weaken it in-order to make it usable as a single person weapon."

K-sha: "We won't know till we try besides we don't really have many other options."

They headed to a nice hill clear and close enough for a good shot, but far enough that they could run if they had to. Once atop Uni carefully took out the special sniper and prepared it for battle. Once the shot was align she pull the trigger. The instant the shot ranged out Uni collapsed the shot not only used up all her SP but most of her shares that had accumulated in her. However the power of the gun was far beyond what they had imagine. They had merely thought that it would only take out a small chunk at a time, but instead a quarter of the monsters that had once stood now remain. K-sha followed up by taking the sniper and firing off in to the monsters killing a quarter of those remaining. The shot might not have been as powerful as Uni's due to a lesser link to the share crystal but it did its work as well as knocking K-sha out cold. Even if they army was only two-thirds the size of what it originally was; it was still far to big for them to handle especially with two members knocked out. They carefully retreated to a safe location.

* * *

 **Arfoire**

The horde I've gather freaked out after two consecutive energy beams hit my army killing off a third of them instantly. I'm still unsure of where it came from and what that was. Not even the CPUs could pull something like that off. What type of new super weapon are they using? I better report back to Uzume about this. As for this army I better attack before they use that thing again but which nation is it from. I can definitely rule out Planeptune but is it Lastation, Lowee, or Leanbox. Perhaps I should just take them out one by one starting with Lastation. For now I should report back to Uzume.

* * *

 **Heart Dimension**

Kurome: "Arfoire did something happen for you to return so soon."

Arfoire: "Yes, Lady Uzume the CPUs seem to have a new super weapon up their sleeve that they brought out. Two shots of it took out a third of our army."

Kurome: "Hmmm interesting.

* * *

 **Back in** **Lastation's Basilicom**

C-sha: "What should we do?"

Kei: "It seems we should rest for now both K-sha and Uni are knocked out cold."

* * *

 **Heart Dimension**

Kurome: "Soon Noire will be awaken and then the rest will fall. The world will feel the pain and suffering that they put me through. The loneliness and depression I've felt."

* * *

 **Lastation Basilicom**

Chika: "How should we approach this. The remaining army still seems far to big for us to handle, and we can't use the weapon without possibly getting hurt or killed."

S-sha: "There must be a way to get through that horde."

Blanc: "There doesn't seem to be a way even if some us just fly over them they have anti-air monsters with them."

* * *

 **Heart Dimension**

Kurome: "Arfoire."

Arfoire: "Yes? Lady Uzume."

Kurome: "It seems its time for an offensive. We can't afford to allow them to keep that weapon of theirs. Destroy each nation one by one and let's start with Lastation."

Arfoire: "Finally some action. I won't displease you Lady Uzume."

* * *

 **Lastation's Border with Gamindustri Graveyard**

Arfoire: "It's finally time for the fun to start. Alright let's destroy Lastation."

* * *

 **Lasation Bascilicom**

 **In Uni's Room**

 _Uni wakes up with Nepgear, Neptune, and Vert next to her bed._

Uni: "Eh, what happened? Why am I in my bed?"

Vert: "When you took the shot it drained every last bit of SP and Share Energy stored in you. We're actually quite surprised that you not only survived but recovered relatively fast."

Uni: "Hmmm how long as it been?"

Neptune: "You've only been asleep for about 4 hours."

Uni: "Wait that long." At the moment Histore came into the room.

Histoire: "Neptune. Oh Uni you're up that's good because I have bad news. A horde of monsters it rampaging through Lastation and it looks like it's headed towards this bascilicom. It's quite likely the horde we saw earlier."

Neptune: "Nep what."

Nepgear: "How's K-sha doing?"

Uni: "Wait what happen to K-sha."

Histoire: "Well after you used the weapon you only manage to take out a fraction of the army, so K-Sha took an attempt at it as well. So she's currently unconscious."

Uni: "Oh, Wait what about the weapon."

Histoire: "K-sha wouldn't let go of it we recently been able to pull it from her grip. Even when she's unconscious she has a sturdy grip." "We really have to go now. See you Uni get some rest. Okay."

Leaving Uni in the room to continue resting, the other head off to fight the oncoming threat. The CPUs and Candidates transform and fly as fast as they can towards the last known location of the monster horde. After everyone else left, Uni got up and walked to K-sha's room or rather the guest room. Finding the gun she lift it up.

K-sha: "Uni is that you."

The sound of K-sha's voice nearly made Uni drop the gun.

Uni: "K-sha I had thought you were asleep. Oh no I didn't wake you did I."

K-sha: "Just a bit but now is no time to be sleeping. Did we win?"

Uni: "No using the weapon knocked us out, so the others carried us back to the Bascilicom."

K-sha: "Well. What now?"

Uni: "The monster horde is heading towards this Bascilicom as we speak."

K-sha: "Then there is no time to waste we should be out there fighting."

Uni: "No, K-sha there is no way that we can defeat so many."

K-sha: "What should we do? We can't just sit here and do nothing."

Uni: "Perhaps we can modify the gun. It's our best option. Make it so that the gun consumes less energy and use it more efficiently."


End file.
